Una noche con Arthur
by Chica Joker
Summary: Arthur ha sido capturado por la mexicana luego de que lo descubriera merodeando en suelo Azteca. Como le ira al inglesito? Chequen el resultado, este fic... L-E-M-M-O-N .


Advertencia de que este fic será algo fuerte, o muy fuerte, con lemmon, si no les gusta cambien de pagina, sino, disfrútenlo.

Hetalia.

Una noche con Arthur.

Luego de atarle las manos sobre la cabeza, Amy decidió que sería divertido un juego. Tenía al británico en su poder, después de haberle descubierto espiando sus tierras. Arthur estaba nervioso, no le gustaba ni pizca la mirada perversa en las pupilas de la morena mexicana. En cambio, a la chica le era entretenida la cara de espanto del rubio. Sentado sobre esa silla, el oji-verde estaba de lo mas incomodo, y mas con la chica sentada sobre sus piernas. La morena le miraba a los ojos, de lo más emocionada, desabrochando unos cuantos botones de la pesada casaca que el país inglés llevaba puesta.

Soltó un bufido de frustración, era imposible que ella lo hubiera capturado, era una tremenda humillación, y más tratándose de una rebelde sin educación. México le pasaba un dedo por el pecho, palpando el terreno recién descubierto por sus manos traviesas, desatando el cinturón y arrojándolo a un lado. El error de Arthur era el haber llegado a las bellas playas de Veracruz, donde México estaba descansando, hasta que lo vio merodeando por las playas muy campante, el cabrón.

-México, déjame ir… Esto es humillante, ya basta…

-Pero si apenas estoy comenzando. ¿No me digas que no te agrado, Art?

-¿Pero qué dices..?-Arthur estaba confuso-Claro que me agradas, pero no me gusta estar atado, y menos contigo encima…

-Ah… Ya lo veo, eres gay. Eso me lo hubieras dicho en un principio y me ahorro tantos deseos de poseerte, aunque fuera por una noche… En fin… Qué le vamos a hacer…

-Wath the f***?! Carajo, México, yo no soy gay!

-¿No? Pues la verdad no me lo estás demostrando, con eso de que quieres que te libere…

-¡Eso no significa que no me gusten las mujeres! ¡Me encantan! ¡Me vuelven loco!

-Mmm… Pues no te creo, güerito… A ver, pues, si de verdad te gustan las mujeres, aquí estoy yo, soy toda una mujer, y estoy dispuesta a comprobar por mi misma que no seas homosexual, ji, ji, ji…

-¡Grr…! ¡Eres..! ¡Eres..!-Arthur no podía evitar estar ofendido. Claro que era un hombre, y ninguna mujer debía ponerlo en entre dicho-Vamos a hacerlo, pero desátame. Te voy a hacer entender que nunca debes desconfiar de la masculinidad de un inglés, ingrata…

-Uy… ¿Y tú que dijiste? Esta ya me creyó… No soy una estúpida para no saber que te me vas a pelar en cuanto te veas libre. No, mi'jito, no soy babosa… Prefiero tenerte como mi prisionero y seguir pensando que se te hace agua la canoa, a demostrar (Entre comillas) que eres hombre y verte largar… No señor modales, eso no.

-¡Agh...! ¡Ya basta! ¡No tienes ningún derecho de tenerme en este lugar! Yo no soy tu prisionero, y te exijo que me liberes! ¡Y te insisto, no soy gay! ¡No lo soy! ¡No lo soy!

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja…! Si, si, Art, "no soy niña, que no soy niña!" ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja..!

Arthur estaba de lo más sonrojado y furioso. Maldecía a su suerte, de no ser por esas idiotas ataduras, ya se hubiera abalanzado contra la morena y la hubiera hecho suya en un instante, eso solo por hacerla callar y retractarse de sus mofas. Con las mejillas infladas de puro coraje, se quedó observando a la mujer frente a él, si quitaba de ella las groserías, las palabras altisonantes, y su falta de feminidad, era la mujer perfecta para ser su esposa. Amy se tira de espaldas, agarrándose el estomago de tanta risa, sin darse cuenta la falda se le subió, dejando ver al inglés más de la cuenta. A Arthur le aumentó el color de la cara, esas pantaletas eran muy bonitas, y se transparentaban un poco debido a que eran blancas… Las sucias ideas empezaron a volar como abejas en su cabeza. Una gota le recorrió la mejilla derecha, bajando por su cuello y secándose en su pecho, esa mujer era de lo más sexy, provocadora, y muy lujuriosa a la vista.

-Ah, que caray contigo, Art… Sí que me haces reír…

-Emm… México, de verdad que no soy gay, quiero demostrártelo, solo desátame. Te juro que no voy a irme, tienes mi palabra de caballero.

-Vaya, creí que lo que deseabas era poder regresarte a tu casa, ¿Qué pasó en este momento?

-¿Que qué pasó, preguntas?-Decía mirando a las prendas de la mexicana.

-¡Arthur! ¡Eres un pervertido, como Francis!

-¡Oye! No me compares con ese idiota, Damm it! Además, la que me tiene atado aquí, y la que estaba quitándome la ropa eras tú, ¿Que no?

-Eh, bueno, si, ¿Y? Eso no significa que quiera hacerlo contigo.

-¿Como es esa frase que tú misma dices en estos caso, my lady? ¿Prenden el boiler y no se metan a bañar, es esa?

-¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Vas a ver Arthur, te vas arrepentir! Y como dijiste que no te ibas a largar, ahora lo cumples, porque si no, te voy a dejar mal enfrente de las naciones, ¡a ver si como roncas, duermes, nene!

Amy se dirigió a las ataduras y las rompió con una navaja. Arthur se sobó las muñecas, luego, lanzó una mirada lasciva a la morena, quien ya estaba esperando al inglés. Este ni tardo ni perezoso, toma a la chica por las caderas y la levanta, avanza hasta la cama en la habitación arrojándola encima de las sabanas. México quedó de espaldas, con las piernas abiertas mostrando sus interiores. Arthur se terminaba de quitar la casaca arrojándola a un rincón.

-Je, je, je… ¡México, vas a ser mía!

-Uh, como no, a ver quien termina poseyendo a quien, inglesito…

-Ja, ja, ja, ja…

Arthur se recostó sobre la mexicana, empezando a besarla de manera arrebatada, acariciando esos bellos atributos escondidos bajo esa blusa blanca. Levantó una pierna de la chica, llevándola hasta detrás de su espalda para poder acariciar su muslo, mientras que la mexicana dejaba escapar unos gemidos de placer. Ella le arrancaba los botones de la camisa, mirando su cuerpo, ese atractivo que el inglés presumía muy rara vez, claro, cuando el francés lo molestaba. Arthur se acomodó mejor sobre ella, de modo que su sexo bajo el pantalón rozaba la entre pierna de la morena, quien empezaba a excitarse a sobre manera.

El rubio se apartó un poco, le faltaba el aire, ella era muy fogosa.

-Wow, Mexico… I heat up, baby!

-Uy, uy... ¿No que muy muy, cabrón...?

-¡Aun no acabo contigo, my lady!

México pudo sentir el bulto creciendo en la entre pierna de Arthur, lo cual le era muy agradable. Llevó sus manos al cierre, desesperada de poder bajarlo. Arthur sonrió ante ese intento y la tomó por las manos, levantándolas sobre la morena cabeza, dejando escapar un par de risitas picaras.

-No, my beuty, aun no, ya sé que lo quieres dentro, pero aun no… Espera un poco más…

Amy no pensó que una frase como esa pudiera sonrojarla, pero así fue, lo cual hizo que Arthur tuviera más deseos de mostrarle las tierras inglesas que ella no había explorado antes. Se sintió como antaño, aquel aguerrido pirata que navegaba los mares en busca de tesoros, y vaya que los había encontrado. Amy era una joya muy valiosa, tanto que no notó cuanto le importaba ya. Después de unos momentos de juegos, ya le había arrancado la blusa a la chica, sus senos eran hermosos, así que empezó a acariciarlos sin esa molesta tela. Los saboreaba con su inquieta lengua, deleitándose ante los suspiros que lanzaba la chica bajo su peso.

México llevaba sus manos a la espalda de Inglaterra, dejando ligeros rasguños, mordiendo sus hombros, bañada en sudor producto de la lujuria y el deseo.

-Vamos, Arthur…-Decía la morena con la voz entre cortada-Ya, lo necesito… Te siento muy excitado… Arthur… ¡Carajo!

El antes mencionado no podía evitar reír. Era muy entretenido ver a esa mujer que antes lo tachaba de gay ansiosa de que la follara. Así que como un caballero que era, se empeñó en cumplir su demanda. Deslizó unos dedos bajo el elástico de sus pantaletas y las bajó en un solo movimiento, tan rápido que Amy dejo ir un grito de desesperación. Separó las piernas, una por unas y llevó su rostro al sexo de la mexicana. Con su legua acarició la entrada que ya estaba muy húmeda, exclamando a la vez.

-Damm, estas mojada…

-Odio que hables, Arthur, mejor actúa…

Se deleitó en esa entrada, tocando puntos que hacían vibrar a la morena, introduciendo su lengua, mordisqueando los labios un poco, mientras le tocaba los pechos, ya no podía evitarlo mas. Así que, se bajó el cierre de los pantalones y decidió hacerlo de una vez. Su miembro estaba lo mas erguido posible, el no podía engañarse, la mexicana era suculenta, muy sexy, le levantaba el ánimo hasta a los muertos. Metió su miembro en la vagina poco a poco, sintiendo como se abría a su paso. Luego, con una picara mirada, empezó a embestirla de un modo salvaje, como fiero pirata, tomándola por las muñecas, evitando que pudiera huir.

Amy respiraba apenas, su cuerpo estaba contraído sintiendo las estocadas de Arthur y su varita mágica (XD) Sentía la magia de sus caricias, de sus besos, era hundida en la profundidad de su pasión, mientras que el europeo le dedicaba palabras de amor al oído.

-México… Tan bella… Y tan lejana de mi… Déjame tenerte…Toda mi vida…

-Art… Arthur… Oh, Dios… Arthur… ARTHUR!

-Amy… My dear Amy… Oh, Baby… BE MINE, FOREVER!

-¡ARTHUR!

Ambos cuerpos extasiados se mezclaban al son de sus movimientos, dejando ir los gritos propios de aquellos que experimentan un orgasmo compartido, llevados al límite de sus emociones, sintiendo sus almas bailar de felicidad y sus corazones acelerarse al paso de los segundos, los cuales eran como miel sobre hojuelas. Al terminar, Arthur tenía su cabeza sobre el pecho de la morena, mientras ésta le acariciaba el cabello, dejando el sudor deslizarse por su piel. Nunca imaginó que el británico fuera un verdadero Poseidón en el mar, un huracán categoría 5, o un embravecido toro de lidia.

-Bien…-Dijo ella al fin-Eres muy bueno, lo admito… Un verdadero hombre, Art, no lo dudaré de nuevo… Pero debes estar consciente de que esto que hicimos va a... Pues a cambiar nuestra situación… Claro, si sabes a lo que me refiero…

-Lady, eres muy perspicaz, pero debo decirte una cosa. Eres en verdad maravillosa, en todos los aspectos. De haber estado en el lugar de Antonio, te habría tratado como te lo mereces… De haberte conquistado en el pasado, nunca tendrías la necesidad de independizarte de mí… Lo juro…

-No jures en vano, ya ves a Alfred, él decidió alejarse de ti y ser independiente. Antonio no era precisamente malo, pero se pasó de la raya con mi gente y eso me hizo ver que no lo necesito.

-Alfred es un stupid, pero a ti te trato diferente, eres tan distinta a él… De cualquier manera, de haber sido mi colonia, te trataría como la dama que eres, my beuty…

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Of course… México, nena, I love you… And I need you…

-Arthur… ¿Hablas en serio…? Porque si estás jugando yo…

-No, no, no… Yo jamás juego con los sentimientos de una mujer… Me he dado cuenta que de verdad me he enamorado desde hace tanto… No estaba seguro de hacer el amor contigo, pero si lo hice fue porque de verdad te amo… Yo no lo haría sin sentir amor…

-Arthur…-Los ojos de la mexicana se humedecieron-Yo… No sé qué decirte… Esto es tan, tan de repente…

-No digas nada si no estás segura de lo que dirás… Prefiero verte callada, Amy, a que me destroces el corazón con mentiras… Aun así, lo diré de nuevo en tu idioma, te amo…

México se quedó callada largo rato el cual parecía una eternidad para el europeo. Este mejor se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha. Ella se vestía de nuevo, y se quedó a esperarlo, al salir, él recogió su ropa y no tuvo pena en cambiarse en frente de la morena. Amy lo miraba, ese cuerpo había sido suyo, admiraba las formas, los contornos de sus músculos, la suavidad de su piel, sus cabellos rubios, sus ojos verdes… ¿Estaba enamorada, o solamente atraída?

-Amy, ya me voy, si no es inconveniente.

-¿Eh? No, no. Puedes irte, solo que no quiero que vuelvas a estar espiando, eso es grosero. Y más si no te estoy observando.

-Bueno, te dejaré tranquila. Ahora, con lo que te dije se abre una interrogante muy grande, que quiero que contestes cuando estés segura-Toma las manos de la mexicana, y viéndola a los ojos, le dice las palabras más difíciles de su vida-Amy, ¿Qué sientes por mi?

México se perdió en esos ojos, eran muy bellos, como un par de esmeraldas. Arthur se limitó a sonreír mientras se dirigía a la puerta de salida. Empezó a caminar por la arena fría de la noche para embarcarse de nuevo a Inglaterra. Un barco esperaba en el muelle a unos metros de la choza, uno de sus hombres había sabido que estaba prisionero y había mandado llamar refuerzos. Los hombres sobre el barco apuntaron las armas a la choza de la morena, pero se detuvieron al ver salir a su líder de ahí, sano y salvo.

Arthur les hizo señas de preparar la partida. Estaba seguro de que no regresaría a pesar de quedarse con la duda en la cabeza respecto a si México le amaba, o solo era lujuria lo que sintió esa noche a su lado. México estaba de pie junto a la choza, ordenaba sus ideas y pensamientos, no estaba del todo segura. Le gustaba el inglesito, de eso no cabía duda, pero estar sin verlo de nuevo, eso era muy difícil.

-Caballeros, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Dejaremos en paz a esta nación, es hora de volver a casa…

Mientras caminaba en el muelle para subir al barco, Arthur escuchó un grito que lo hizo volver la mirada atrás.

-¡Inglaterra..! ¡Espera un momento!

La mexicana corría descalza sobre la arena, alzando la mano al aire y agitándola de un lado a otro para llamar su atención. Arthur caminó unos pasos hasta encontrarse con ella, quien llegó a colgarse de su cuello en un abrazo desesperado.

-Amy, ¿Qué pasa?

-No… No… Por favor…-Pedía tratando de recuperar el aliento-Arthur… No te vayas, yo te… Te…

-¿Qué, México, tú qué?-Preguntaba el británico con una esperanza en la mirada, sonrojado.

-Te traigo tu corbata negra, la dejaste sobre la cama.-Le entrega la prenda con una sonrisa.

Inglaterra se quedó helado, sintiendo como su corazón se rompía.

-Oh… Je, je, je… Gracias-Se rascó la cabeza, nervioso-Soy muy olvidadizo, gracias otra vez. Pues, nos vemos, good bye, lady México…-Sonreía a penas.

Arthur se encaminó de nuevo al barco, con un enorme dejo de tristeza en su mirada. Estaba a punto de llorar, pero prefirió esperar a encerrarse en su camarote para que sus hombres no le vieran así, y menos por una mujer. En eso, sintió un acogedor abrazo, sabia quien era, sus delicados brazos rodeaban su torso, sintiendo esa linda cara en su espalda.

-¡No te vayas, Arthur! ¡Te amo! Yo no estaría con alguien a quien no ame, recuerda que soy cabrona, pero no una cualquiera… Te amo, tonto…

Arthur se giró en sus talones para verla mejor. Le correspondió el abrazo, alzándola hasta su mirada. Le dio un beso cálido, ante la vista de los marineros quienes estaban extrañados.

-México, mi México, eres una sorpresa cada vez que estoy contigo, vaya que me asustaste, traviesa…

-Arthur, te amo, eres el hombre de mi vida, por eso quería capturarte, para que no me conquistaras…

-Descuida, my beuty, que el conquistado después de todo, soy yo…

Arthur ordenó a sus hombres volver a Inglaterra, él ya lo haría por su cuenta. Mientras tanto, tenía mejores asuntos que atender, como estar al lado de su mexicana, amándola sin demora alguna.

FIN

¿Qué les pareció? Esta pareja es una de las poco usuales a mi criterio, ya quería desde hace rato publicar un one shot de estos dos, espero no haberlo hecho muy meloso, pero si muy entretenido. Ahí disculpen si no les gusta el lemmon, pero ya lo había advertido y sobre aviso no hay engaño, je, je. Espero comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, lo que sea, todo aporta al mejoramiento de mis fics. Saludos y que se lo pasen cachetón, je, je. Lo que dije respecto a la varita de Arthur (XD) es una idea de mi amiga Melina, ella está preparando un fic con esa idea, cuando lo suba espero leerlo y que sea divertido. Yo creo que si. See ya!

NOTAS: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen son del genio Hidekaz-San. El OC de México es Amy Díaz Sandoval, ya la he puesto en un fic con Alemania que estoy subiendo ahora.


End file.
